


A Sirens song

by MissTeaRy2



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaRy2/pseuds/MissTeaRy2
Summary: An event at S sparks interest in Reki and Langa. A skater named Siren catches Reki's attention and Langa mistakes it for a crush. Jealousy and guilt and all it took was a Sirens appearance.
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Higa Hiromi | Shadow & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa & Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	1. If only he knew

"Huh? Reki what were you saying again?" Langa asked since had zoned out while Reki was talking. The redheaded male sighed, shaking his head. "I was saying that, there is an event going on at S this week where a bunch of cool skaters from all over Japan are coming to skate with us!"  
Langa's eyes instantly widened at the thought of skating someone new and probably way better than him. "I know what you're going to say Langa, but don't worry. I've looked up a bunch of tricks and videos of a few of the skaters so we can practice!"  
The blue haired boy's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Can we go over to your house to watch the videos?" With an enthusiastic nod Reki agreed.

***

Once they had arrived the two boys dashed over to Reki's room and clicked on one of the videos. "Okay so this guy's name is Cinder. He's like a stone wall and even when other skaters try to push him over he won't budge.  
His signature move is 'the iron crunch.' What he does is he will flip over on his board towards some rocks, and he will make sure to break them into bits so your board starts losing control!" Reki pressed play and they watched closely as Cinder skated. He was an extremely strong skater with fast reflexes. 

"I want to skate against him! Reki, who are the others?" The amber eyed male smirked, leaning close to Langa. "I knew you would get pumped up!" Langa blushed at the closeness of their faces and averted his gaze. "Shut up Reki." Reki laughed at Langa's retort before playing the next video. "Oh my god it's her!" Langa cocked his head in confusion and looked at the screen.  
A beautiful girl with dark black hair and purple eyes stood with confidence. She wore tight purple pants and a black sweater that sagged, exposing so I'm her chest and her shoulders. "They call her the Siren." Langa glanced at Reki and noticed how pink the boy's cheeks were. A pang of sadness hit Langa but he quickly shook it off. "So what does she do?" Langa asked silently. Reki beamed at the question and shook Langa's shoulders violently. 

"Dude she is literally the coolest skater out there! Not many girls like skateboarding but she changed it completely! They call her the Siren because before she skates against any guy she will flirt with them to the point they get dazed! She won't flirt with anyone who's taken though because she has morals. But, when she starts skating she sings while she skates which throws people off because of how lovely her voice is!" Reki talked rapidly, his eyes glowing as he talked about the beautiful skater. "Her secret move is called 'seafoam.'  
What she will do is she will skate real close to you like Adam and put her hand on your cheek and whisper something in your ear! When she does that all the guys start blushing like crazy and fall off the board!"  
Langa looked somewhat excited but his eyes screamed jealousy and sadness. He was in love with his best friend and his best friend was blushing over a beautiful skater. "Hey.. I'm going to head out.. I'm a bit tired…" Reki looked up with shock and confusion. "What? No come on you can sleep over here! I know my mom wouldn't mind!" Langa smiled softly trying to shrug off the painful feeling in his chest. "Okay.. I'll tell my mom." 

***

Reki sat at his computer looking up all of the other skaters while Langa called his mom. He stared at the screen watching at how the Siren skated, trying to figure out how to skate against her. He smirked as she wiped out a guy in a single move because he couldn't fall for her charms that much. Reki was in awe. She was a badass who could take anyone down, charms or no charms. "My mom said yes.." The redhead beamed excitedly and punched his fist in the air. The boy he was madly in love with was staying over at his house!  
"So what do you want to do? Do you want to check out the other skaters, watch a movie, or something else?" Langa thought for a moment, trying to weigh out his options.  
"A movie sounds nice. Preferably horror." Reki jumped at the thought, a blush forming on his cheeks. The redhead was a huge scaredy cat and he was sure that the blue haired boy would make fun of him for it. "S-sure!" Reki squeaked. Langa looking at the boy in concern grabbed Reki's hand. "If you don't want to watch a horror movie that is perfectly fine. And, if we do end up watching one you could hold my hand." Both boys turned bright red at the last sentence. Now Reki couldn't not watch a movie now. "No, no. Let's watch a horror movie." 

***

Like all movie watchers do, they take longer than anyone in the world to choose a movie. The boys ended up asking Reki's mom to choose for them. Once they got the movie started Langa and Reki pulled out some blankets. Reki sat on his bed with a jittery bounce. We watched Langa who began to lay down a blanket for himself on the floor. "Langa! What are you doing? Come on sit up here with me! You promised you'd let me hold your hand if I got scared!" Langa turned slightly pink at the thought of holding Reki's hand and laying in the same bed but he pushed the thoughts away.  
Reki moved over to allow Langa some room as he settled comfortably beside him. Langa smiled at the redhead and pressed play for the movie to start. Every time there was a jump scare Reki would scream into a pillow. Langa found it really adorable. After a while Reki started to feel drowsy and fell asleep. His head had fallen against Langa's shoulder. The blue haired male twitched at the contact and looked down to see Reki's peaceful face. With a soft smile Langa kissed the top of the boys head and turned off the TV. "Goodnight Reki. Sweet dreams." Langa turned over and fell asleep to the comforting warmth of Reki sleeping beside him.


	2. An enticing melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of the S event and things are already getting serious.

Reki saw pink and green hair before he could enter S. Like always Joe and Cherry were arguing about Carla, Cherry's skateboard. "Joe! Cherry!" The two grown men turned around to see Reki with a wide smile on his face. 

"Are you guys excited for the event today! I really want to go up against Siren!" Joe smirked deviously. "Of course. That pretty little lady seems like she will be tough to beat for sure!" Reki bounced excitedly. 

"Yes she seems interesting. We don't have any female skaters here so she will be a new change. Maybe she will put this muscled idiot in his place." Cherry blossom said with annoyance. When he turned around to practice he made sure to whack Joe in the face with his long ponytail. "Aye! Get back here you pink pampered princess!" 

In a matter of seconds the two were once again fighting. Reki sighed with a light laugh. "Those two will never change. Huh? Where's Langa?"  
Just as the crimson boy said his name, the tall Canadian appeared. "Yes?" Reki shrieked in surprise, knocking someone over. 

"Hey! Ouch.." The amber eyed klutz turned around and extended out his hand. Reki shut his eyes in embarrassment and guilt. "Oh my goodness I am so sorry!" A chuckle left the person's lips. It was a soft angelic sound that caused Reki's eyes to flutter open. 

"S-Siren!" There was the beautiful yet dangerous angel. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail, her bangs framing her face. Eyes as purple as a gem. The girl wore her signature outfit. Tight fitted purple leggings, a purple crop top, and a loosely fitted black jacket. 

Siren smirked at Reki and grabbed for his hand. "Hello, you already know who I am, so may I ask who you and your handsome friend are?" Langa and Reki were so dazed by her kindness that it was hard not to talk to her. "My name is Langa and the boy who bumped into you is Reki."

The Siren was quite tall but only a few inches shorter than Reki. "Wow. Such strong and handsome names fitting your handsome faces." Reki's face turned a bright shade of red, Langa's usually calm face began to tint a shade of pink. The boys were oblivious to how well her voice and flirting affected them.

"I hope to skate with you two sometime this week. Ta ta boy's!" Reki and Langa stood still as the purple eyed girl walked away, her hips swaying smoothly. Langa was the first to break away from her spell. His translucent gaze shifted to Reki and he felt a twinge of heartbreak. Reki really seemed to like her..

All Reki could think about was how she seemed to carry power whenever she talked. He definitely wanted to skate against her. He quickly shook his head and grabbed onto Langa. "Did you see how cool she was! By talking to her it was like her voice put us under a spell we couldn't break away from!" 

Langa chuckled because although he was in love with Reki he was charmed by the purple haired girl. "Yeah. It was really hard to break away from her. We should probably meet up with the others." "Okay!" Reki jumped up as if trying to touch the stars. 

The two walked towards the starting line and noticed how Miya's eyes were glossed over. He was on his skateboard about the race against The Siren. Reki's eyes widened and he ran over to the small boy. "Miya! Snap out of it! Gosh darn it, why are you such a small teen with such large hormones!"

"She's so incredibly pretty… she said I looked like a really amazing skater and winked at me." Siren knew how great Miya was on his skateboard so she knew how to get to his heart easily. "Miya snap out of it or else I won't skate you again." Langa chimed in. 

The green eyed boy's eyes quickly returned back to normal and he looked at Langa with joy. "Really! I've learned some new tricks so watch out Snow!" A small giggle caused the boys to turn around. The Siren stood grinning, her purple eyes shining brightly under the lights. 

"You broke away from my spell! Well done kiddo. But," Her eyes suddenly went dark, her hair flowing dramatically in the wind. "That doesn't mean I won't beat you." Reki took a step back. This girl went from cute and flirty to sinister and deadly in a matter of seconds. She really was just like a siren. 

"Let's go little Miya Chinen!" The Siren kicked down her board loudly and gave all three of the boys a sweet smile. "Hopefully I will skate you two tomorrow!" Miya kicked down his board and stepped on it. His legs began to shake a bit as the traffic light ticked down. 

That night Miya lost to the mysterious Siren. No matter how hard he tried, he could not avoid the call of the sirens deadly song. 

***

"Langa!" The ice haired male turned around to the red haired boy's call. "Yes?" Reki huffed as he tried catching his breath. "One of us is bound to go against The Siren tomorrow and I don't know about you but I'm downright terrified!" Langa thought back about her glare and how she wiped out Miya in few simple moves and her voice. 

"I am too.." Reki smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Langa's waist.The blue haired boys eyes instantly widened as he realized the two were hugging. Langa eased into the hug and held tighter. "It's okay.. I'm scared but also excited! I have a plan to keep her from using her charms though!" 

Langa pulled away from the hug to get a better feel on what the red head was going to say. "You know how I said that The Siren doesn't go for people who are taken?" Langa nodded, his face full of confusion. "Yeah? What about it?"

Reki gave a shy smile, his cheeks turning a shade like his hair. "W-well I was thinking that maybe we could..you know.." Langa was not catching on. The red head felt so embarrassed saying his plan out loud. For goodness sake he lost all speech everytime he looked into those ice like eyes!

"Langa.. I am saying that we should.. fake it.." Like the clueless boy he was, Langa still did not understand. "I don't know what you are getting at Reki?" Screw it! Reki grabbed Langa by his tie and pulled him forward angrily. "I am saying we should fake date each other to get The Siren off our back, goddammit!"

Langa's face turned as bright as Reki's hair. "Oh.." This had just taken a turn. How would they even manage it? "Okay. Sounds like a plan." Reki sighed in relief, his cheeks not losing it's bright color. "Okay, let's do it. Let's fake date


End file.
